Adolescence
by LokisonStarchilde
Summary: A day of pampering at the hot spring turns into a one-night stand and many years of pain and loneliness for Loki. But can Thor still fix it? Tender angsty romance stuff. Teenage sex. Thor/Loki oneshot.


OK, so I have a terrible habit of compulsively starting more fics before I finish the ones I'm already doing. But whatever! I just love Thor and Loki so much, they're consuming MY LIFE! xD This will probably just end up being a one shot.

* * *

><p>It was barely a week after Thor had officially become a man. His mother had thrown him a grand celebration and he had spent the nights after hunting vigilantly with his trusty companions, The Warrior's Three, and his little brother, Loki. Loki's coming of age wouldn't be for a couple more years, and Loki was looking to it far less than Thor had looked to his. Loki had never cared for public displays, celebrations, parties, or anything that involved a group of people larger than five. To bring the wonderful week to an end Thor and his Warrior's Three had decided to hike up to the hot springs and just relax for the rest of the day. They had packed up a nice supply of foods, prepared by Frigga herself, for a picnic if they got hungry. The four boys were standing at the edge of the forest ready to set off, when Thor glanced around in worry,<p>

"Where is Loki? You know he gets cross when we do not invite him along." Thor said to the others. They all shrugged in unison,

"No one could find him." Fandral confessed and Volstagg was nodding behind him.

"Hmm." Thor said, "Then I suppose he does not wish to be found. If that is the case, then we shan't worry the matter. Off we go!" He said cheerfully and they began their hike.

"So tell us Prince Thor!" Fandral exclaimed, "Now that you are a man among the kingdom, how do you intend to begin your adventures with the ladies?" Fandral was waggling his eyebrows. Thor chuckled deeply,

"Fandral we do not take women on adventures. They are too dainty." He said, the other three boys bursted into laughter. Thor turned around, gazing at them in confusion.

"Well that is not saying much, considering we take Loki along with us." Volstagg joked.

"But that is not what I meant." Fandral said between giggles. Thor put his hands on his hips,

"Then, by all means, _elaborate_, Good Fandral." Thor demanded. Fandral easily slipped his arm around Thor's broad shoulders,

"When we say we take an "adventure" with a lady," he arched his hand in front of Thor's face while speaking, "We mean in the bed." He concluded by poking Thor in the chest. Hogan and Volstagg were nodding. Enlightenment struck Thor's face,

"Oohhh." He chuckled again, "You are all a bunch of lechers!" he teased as he ruffled Fandral's hair and pushed him to the ground. Fandral got up laughing and they continued walking,

"So?" Fandral urged, "Have you had a lady in your bed yet?" he still held a suggestive grin on his face. Thor shook his head,

"Nay. But I have had my eyes upon a few." He said contemplatively. Volstagg laughed in amusement,

"Shall I have a guess and say the Lady Sif?" he said. Thor blushed a little,

"Perhaps. But there are many other girls than Lady Sif." He said.

"Oh _AYE_, and far easier ones!" Fandral added. They laughed again. The end of their hike was a very steep incline and required more attention as they grabbed unto tree branches to pull them over the rocky hill. Thor was the first to the top, as usual, and the others whined at the difficulty of trying to crawl up the hillside. Thor laughed at them,

"Move it, you ladies!" he teased. He turned around to look at the hot spring and his expression changed to one of interest as he saw that someone was already occupying the warm waters. The pale skin contrasted by long black hair marked this person to be non-other than Loki. He was standing under the little water fall at the far side of the pool, his eyes were closed and his face tilted slightly upward as he ran his elegant fingers through raven hair. The water came right to the top of Loki's slim hips and Thor couldn't stop his wandering eyes as he gazed at Loki. Loki had filled out nicely in the last couple of years, going from the scrawny little boy to tall and lean yet very strong. Those who underestimated Loki in battle usually lived to regret it, and most others knew that Thor's fury was not the only to be afraid of. There had been a brief period when Loki was taller than Thor and Frigga had not stopped teasing poor Loki about being the tallest man in Asgard, and after Thor caught up to him Loki was more than glad to not be the center of attention anymore. Thor thought Loki looked a lot more muscular now and wondered if he'd been working out on his own. Loki didn't like sparing in front of people because they teased him, telling him he fought like a woman dancing, not a warrior. Thor had always loved Loki's beautiful grace and had often tried to mimic it, but without Loki actually teaching him he was terrible at it. Thor had considered all the ways that Loki complimented him and always thought that they must look like a work of art fighting side-by-side. One a raging lion, the other an elegant snake; one who liked to get his hands bloody, the other would hide and strike when you least expected. Thor smiled at the memories of all the times he and Loki had bested an opponent, most times the enemy hadn't even known Loki was there because they focused on Thor. Thor watched as Loki removed a small jar from a bag that was sitting on the rock beside him, Loki dipped his fingers in the honey colored oil and began rubbing it into his skin. Thor blushed while he watched those thin fingers rubbing up and down one pale leg then the other. There was a sudden grunt from behind Thor and the three warriors began panting like wolves stuck in a desert. They were lying on their backs all sweaty.

"Well…"Fandral spoke between breathes, "Now that we finally made it." Volstagg nodded,

"Dear Prince your stamina will always amaze me. I do not know how you do it." He said. Thor chuckled.

"Oh!" Fandral had spotted Loki, "Loki is already here!"

"Indeed. It would appear he wanted time to himself." Thor observed. The other three wasted no time in throwing their bags down and striping to their bare skin. Loki's alarmed face caught Thor's eye as Fandral leaped into the water. Thor laughed,

"Hail Brother!" Thor waved a hand at him. Loki gave him an annoyed grimace then turned around to put his back to them all. Thor chuckled again. Thor got naked like the rest of them and sank down into the hot water, he lay against a rock and let the water come up to his nose, the others had done the same and Volstagg was even snoring now. He found himself watching Loki again. Loki was now running his favorite silver comb through his hair and Thor was impressed by the length of Loki's hair. That had been a competition they had silently started, it began when they were children and Thor had refused to let Mother cut his hair, then of course they had to outgrow each others' hair. Thor laughed to himself. Loki was currently winning because his hair grew at a much faster rate than Thor's, so Thor had sort of given up. Loki's abyss black hair cascaded to his waist in thin glossy ribbons, while Thor's golden mane barely passed his shoulders. Thor didn't mind letting Loki win some games, and he didn't really have the balls to try and cut Loki's hair. Loki would either cry till his eyes bled or slit Thor's throat in his sleep, Thor shivered at that thought, probably both. Loki was combing oil into his hair with his fingers now, Thor shook his head slightly, Loki had always pampered himself like a lady. Thor looked at a fistful of his own hair, it was still radiant gold, but with dirt and twigs sticking out in various places, knots the size of Thor's eyeballs, and flayed ends. He frowned, maybe he should take better care of his hair. He sat up and gently cleared his throat,

"Loki?" He waited till Loki was looking at him, "Would you…do my hair? I have never been good at such things and you keep your hair so well. Would you help me?" he smiled hopefully. Loki regarded him with a look of slight disbelief, but eventually smiled and beckoned Thor closer. Thor moved to sit upon a rock nearer to Loki and just relaxed. He shivered in delight when he felt those spider-like fingers working soap into his scalp, scratching softly every now and then. Thor thought that having Loki rubbing his scalp had to be one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. His eyes opened again as a sudden pull pained his head, Loki sighed dramatically,

"This will take all day." He mumbled in aggravation. Thor laughed, embarrassed. Loki moved closer to Thor as he began separating the golden locks to comb through them. Thor became suddenly very aware of Loki's anatomy and the parts of it that were now pressed against his back and this caused him to blush a deep red. He tried to think of all the ladies that he had seen Loki with, and came to a total of none. It startled him as he realized that he'd never seen Loki with a girl, ever. He looked up at Loki,

"Brother, how come I have never seen you with any ladies?" he asked. Loki looked surprised by this sudden question but answered coolly,

"I have no interest in chasing women, Thor."

"Hm." Thor considered this, "But you will be a suitable bachelor like myself soon enough. You do not fancy anyone?" he wondered. Loki shrugged one shoulder,

"I have better things to do." He said.

"Like what?" Thor was honestly curious. Loki raised an eyebrow at him,

"Well, fixing your hair is not one of them, I'll tell you that." He smiled, and Thor laughed. He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew how it annoyed Loki, so he saved his inquiry for later. Thor's thoughts wandered back to the images of Loki naked and he began wondering if his brother's skin felt the same as a woman's. A familiar tingle began between his legs and he bit his bottom lip, willing it to go away and trying to find something else to think about. Loki had finally finished combing out the ratted knots and was now rubbing the oil into Thor's ends, he started humming softly. Thor was glad that the other three seemed to all be asleep; he just hoped to hide this embarrassing predicament from Loki.

"Since you can't seem to take care of your hair I'm just going to braid it. You should leave it that way." Loki said. Thor nodded,

"Alright." He agreed. Loki began weaving the golden locks together from the crown of Thor's head down, he was finished in only a few seconds and tied a leather string into the ends to hold it. Thor wasn't the least bit shocked by his brother fast fingers. Loki playfully slapped Thor on the head,

"All done." He said and leaned back against a rock to relax. Thor turned around to face him,

"Are you hungry? Mother packed us food." He told Loki. Loki took a deep breath, as if he was considering whether or not he was hungry, then shook his head,

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." He said and Thor frowned, Loki had never really eaten much at all and he always wondered why, did Loki really just have so small an appetite? Thor had no idea what suddenly possessed him to reach out and stroke Loki's slim chest, but he watched his hand trail downward, fingers dancing along the curves of Loki's muscles. His eyes flicked up to meet startled green eyes watching him. Thor blushed again and that persistent hotness between his legs flared, he swallowed nervously. Neither of them moved as they just stared at each other, Loki was studying him, trying to solve him.

"Anyone hungry?" Fandral suddenly called out, causing both Thor and Loki to leap out of their skins as reality came crashing upon their heads. The Warrior's Three were already digging in to whatever provisions Frigga had packed them. Thor took a deep breath but refused to look at Loki, least he get lost in those emerald orbs again. Instead he moved himself away from Loki and accepted a chunk of venison from Hogan's extended hand. Fandral had moved closer to Loki and was holding out a silk bag,

"There is plenty of fresh fruit." He smiled, "I am sure the Queen packed it just for you Loki." He said. Loki gave a small smile in return and accepted the bag, Thor assumed it was simply out of courtesy for Loki didn't open the bag but instead set it on a rock behind him. Thor tried to focus on his meal but his eyes continually glanced at Loki, who was now polishing his nails and not paying them any mind. The other three were pouring small mugs of mead. Hogan offered a mug to Thor and Thor took it gladly, drinking it all down without hesitation. Perhaps it would get his mind off Loki, Thor hoped. Of course the boys had secretly taken the mead from the kitchen, because they weren't allowed to drink without permission or supervision, a rule laid down and enforced by Mother Frigga. She worried that her oldest son did enough stupid things while he was sober and didn't need the encouragement of alcohol. Thor felt he was mature enough to have self-control but just chose not to. This attitude of Thor's only caused Frigga to enforce more supervision over the boys when they drank and she was more than glad to find that Loki didn't care much for alcohol, so she only had to watch over one rambunctious, rebelling son. But at this current moment Thor had all intentions of getting drunk with his friends and returning home whenever he damn felt like it. So he drank down another mug-full. Loki was frowning at him now, but said nothing knowing it would do no good. The four boys soon had alcohol induced blushes across their faces and were playfully pushing each other around. Hogan and Fandral got out of the water to attempt tree climbing while Volstagg snored under a bush of berries. Thor was floating on his back trying to count all the stars above him. He suddenly threw his hands out as if to grab the stars right out of the sky,

"Look at all that beauty up there!" he called out in a drunken slur then sat up and grinned suggestively at Loki, "And yet, none of it compares," he gestured at Loki, "To you." He finished and giggled as Loki rolled his eyes. Thor moved to sit beside Loki and wrap an arm around the slender shoulders,

"Do you not agree?" he whispered into Loki's ear and Loki tried to push him away,

"Thor, you're drunk." He said flatly but then flinched when he felt Thor's other hand sliding up his thigh,

"That does not change my desires." Thor breathed against Loki's neck and began placing tender kisses along Loki's jaw. Loki couldn't move, couldn't think as his mind went blank at Thor's touches, instead he let his eyes flutter closed and leaned into Thor. Thor gently pulled Loki into his chest, hugging him firmly, and continued to nuzzle Loki's face and neck. Loki made a slight face at the irritating scratch of Thor's ever-growing facial hair, but didn't say anything. He gently placed his hands against Thor's chest and buried his face in the nape of Thor's throat, just enjoying the soft attention, since he rarely ever got such affections from anyone. He opened his eyes in surprise as a hardness that he knew well enough was now rubbing up against his thigh, and it wasn't his. Thor was kissing Loki's head and rubbing his hands all over Loki's soft skin, and he came to find that that porcelain skin did indeed feel just like a ladies. He smiled into Loki's hair and took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smell and not caring at all now if Loki felt his persistent cock. He bit his lip in hope that Loki might touch him there. He then realized that Loki was looking at him with that analyzing gaze. Thor just smiled, not really knowing what else to do. As a test of Thor's full intentions, Loki slowly leaned in and laid a fleeting kiss upon those grinning lips. Thor reacted immediately and grabbed a fistful of silky raven hair, crushing their lips together roughly. Loki squeaked in surprise and gently pushed Thor, urging him to ease up a bit. Thor understood and softened their kiss, moving his hand to just rest at Loki's neck, he then moaned desperately and ran his tongue over Loki's bottom lip while slipping his other hand down between them to rub his aching cock. Loki moved to lay himself flush against Thor and began grinding his hips into Thor, giving him that sweet friction he was begging for, and Loki found himself enjoying the sensation more than he'd thought he would. Soon they were both panting and the hot water around them was smothering so they climbed out and onto the soft, cool grass. This time Thor laid atop Loki, their hands and mouths more eager since they'd become comfortable with each other. Thor wanted more, so he moved to sit on his knees and began working at Loki's now swollen length with his tongue. Loki suddenly gripped Thor's hair and pulled roughly, moaning out loud. Thor moved them further, pushing Loki's pale thighs apart and licking every inch of him, Loki squealed in surprise but enjoyed every stroke of that hot tongue. Thor was leaning over Loki now, their faces inches apart and Loki's slender legs wrapped around Thor's waist, the look in Thor's eyes was asking, pleading, and Loki just nodded as he understood what Thor was asking for. Thor then didn't waste a second to tenderly, hesitantly, push himself into Loki and Loki tensed for only a second before relaxing against the grass and letting his eyes fall closed. Thor hungrily licked and kissed Loki's exposed neck while rolling his hips back and forth. They started slowly since they were both new to this experience and didn't know what exactly to do, but as they got more comfortable and sure in their movements they also became rougher. Loki didn't argue at all when Thor began thrusting harder, but he was finding it more and more difficult to keep himself quiet, soft moans escalating to squeals of pleasure. Thor both hurt and felt wonderful at the same time, and for some reason Loki only found this more enjoyable. Thor had now pinned Loki's frail wrists down above his head and growled as Loki arched up into Thor. Loki's climax came as a surprise to both of them,

"Aahh!" he threw his head back and dug his sharp black nails into Thor's hands that were still holding him. The feel of Loki's body shaking slightly and his warm, sticky fluid hitting Thor's stomach was all Thor needed to go over that edge as well. With a final thrust he buried himself in Loki and moaned loudly. Then they both were still, panting heavily, limbs tangled around each other in a mess of lust. Thor chuckled and Loki raised an eyebrow at him in question, but Thor only shrugged nonchalantly and kissed Loki tenderly on the lips. Thor then removed himself from Loki and laid down on the grass beside him, Loki curled up into Thor's side and Thor was quickly asleep. Loki watched the golden boy, wondering just what the morning would bring them now. Would Thor remember this? Would he be angry? How long had he wanted this? Loki's brow pulled together in worry as he realized that for the first time in his life he didn't have an answer, he didn't know, and not knowing was always one of his fears. He yawned and decided that the worry could wait till tomorrow, and he drifted into sleep with the soothing sounds of Thor breathing.

The morning after came and went, and Thor's behavior around Loki didn't seem to change much. He was kinder and softer when dealing with Loki, but otherwise the same. Thor grew up like any other young man, chasing his women and drinking every night. On the occasional drunken evening he would pull Loki into his lap and whisper tender nothings, but those words eventually lost their meanings. Loki went his own way, into his books and magics, and soon stopped following Thor on his adventures. But Loki couldn't stop that stab of pain that pierced his heart every time he saw another woman crawling in Thor's lap, like a bitch in heat. The sight made him sick. On one unfortunate evening after dinner, Frigga had asked Loki to take a message to Thor. So Loki made his way solemnly through the grand hallways till he came to a pair of doors that he knew better than his own soul. He didn't bother to knock, that was a tradition he and Thor had thrown out long ago, so he simple stepped inside.

"Thor?" he called softly, and the only response he got was the obvious grunting and moaning from Thor's bedchamber. Loki rolled his eyes but stepped further into the rooms. He came to find the bedroom door wide open and Thor positioned on his knees with a woman beneath him, her legs held out on either side of Thor. Loki scoffed,

"Ugh! Never mind, I'll come back in the morning." He grumbled and turned for the door. Thor looked at him in alarm,

"Loki!" he jumped off the bed and wrapped a sheet around himself, "I did not hear you!" he was grinning like the idiot he was. He turned to the startled woman, "Forgive me, my lady, I shall be just a moment." He said to her and she gave him a smug look. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him then turned to smile at a very annoyed Loki,

"What is wrong? Did you need me?" He asked. Loki held out a folded piece of parchment,

"A note from Mother, that is all." He responded and when Thor took the paper he turned on his heel to leave, "Good night." He called with a slight wave. Thor leaped forward and caught Loki's arm,

"Wait!" he turned Loki around, "You do not have to leave so quickly." He nodded to the bedroom suggestively, "You could join us." He said. Loki laughed without humor,

"I don't think so. I'll let you keep your wenches to yourself." He tried to pull his arm away from Thor but Thor was persistent,

"How come I never see you with ladies, huh? In all these years, not once have you taken a woman to your bed?" he sounded actually concerned. Loki yanked his arm away and glared at Thor,

"I have told you before, I do not chase women. I don't need them!" he snapped. Thor chuckled,

"Men then?" he asked. Loki just looked annoyed and disgusted, but Thor saw a glint of pain in those fiery green eyes. Loki looked down at the floor suddenly,

"Many years ago there was a young man that I gave myself to, but then we grew apart. Now he barely knows me." He looked up again, anger showing through, "And while he indulges in woman flesh and alcohol, I remain alone in my room pretending that he still wants me. Perhaps one day he will come back and warm me at night, but until that day my body will remain untouched." He paused to take in Thor's absolutely shocked expression, then he slightly bowed his head, "Good night, _Brother_." There was venom in that last word and with that Loki left the room. Thor stood there for long enough that the woman in his room came out to check on him, and Thor then politely asked her to leave, he no longer wanted her company. Thor sat down at the edge of his bed and stared at the floor, now feeling horribly depressed by the realization of how Loki has felt all these years. Thor sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. He had always considered that night to be a youthful, drunken, accident but Loki hadn't been drunk and obviously that night had meant a lot more to him. Thor remembered the times when Loki was all he wanted, all he ever looked at, but what had happened to end that? Thor had brought these feelings out in Loki, and then left him, alone and confused. But despite the feeling of betrayal and Loki's self-induced isolation, his feelings for Thor had stayed. It was Thor who had changed, going along with his friends and leaving Loki behind. Now it was coming back to bite him. Thor wondered if this was his opportunity to change that, if Loki was still giving him a chance to come back. He jumped off his bed and pulled on his night robe, then ran out the door and down the hall to Loki's room. The door was locked, which wasn't surprising, Loki usually locked himself up these days. Without a second thought Thor ran outside and around to the garden. Thor knew that Loki's bedroom balcony over looked his favorite tree in Mother's garden, so he easily found it and smiled to himself as he saw that the doors were open just a bit. So he grabbed fistfuls of the large vines growing up the side of the walls and pulled himself up onto Loki's balcony. A sudden fear gripped him as he stood outside the glass balcony doors, what if Loki didn't want him anymore? The doors flew open violently and Loki stood there with a wild look in his eyes and dagger in his hand, he sighed in relief and put the dagger down when he saw that it was only Thor invading his room. Thor grinned.

"What in all of Valhalla are you doing scaling my balcony and sneaking into my room in the dead of night?" Loki asked in all annoyance. Thor gave him a gentle, pleading look,

"Can you forgive me?" he whispered. Loki looked slightly confused,,

"Well, I suppose…since climbing the wall isn't exactly against the law…" he cocked an eyebrow at Thor as Thor shook his head,

"Not for that!" Thor said, exasperated, and realization hit Loki's face,

"Oh." Was all he said and he looked down at the floor for a minute before regarding Thor with a hesitant gaze, "You climbed up here…just to ask for my forgiveness?" he asked and Thor nodded, "Why didn't you just knock on the door?" Loki was looking at him like he was a big idiot, and Thor laughed,

"That would not have been as much fun!" he exclaimed, "And besides, it gave me the opportunity to go into the garden…and bring you this…" he then pulled a bright blue rose out of the pocket of his robes and held it out to Loki, still with that hopeful look in his eyes. Loki's face lit up for just a second but then became guarded again and he narrowed his eyes at Thor,

"Flowers are for ladies." He said, but Thor saw the joy dancing in those green eyes, so he played along,

"Well, that is why I brought one!" he teased but before Loki could snap in anger he kissed Loki's cheek, "To prove that not only ladies can enjoy a rose given out of love." He spoke softly, barely inches from Loki's face, and not shying his gaze at all as he awaited Loki's response. Loki's face suddenly looked very innocent and open, and he smiled in honest joy as he took that glittering blue rose tenderly between his fingers, as if it would turn to dust any second. He touched the silky petals to his nose for just a second before casting the plant away and throwing his arms around Thor's broad neck,

"Alright." He smiled, "I forgive you." He said and with that Thor carried them both into the dark room to lie upon Loki's grand bed. That bed quickly became Thor's new home and he found that he couldn't sleep without that familiar soft body lying next to him. And just as Loki depended on Thor's affections to keep him sane, Thor came to depend upon Loki's need of him. So as long as Loki had desire and need of Thor he would remain there, in that bed, in those arms.

~FIN~


End file.
